Be by My Side
by aikocchan
Summary: Setelah kekalahannya pada Kejuaraan Kantou, membuat Sanada berniat mengundurkan diri sebagai fukubuchou. Dapatkan Seiichi mencegahnya? Note: semi-AU, OC, Boy x Boy. Warning: typo, gaje, abal, OOC. A birthday fanfic dedicated to Sanada Genichirou.


**Title :** Be by my side,

**Writer :** Takigawa Aihara

**Disclaimer : **

_**- The Prince of Tennis**_ punya **Opah Konomi** yang Juni besok berulang tahun. Yeiy, traktiran… #dilempar

_**- 'GIFT' **_milik '**Mr. Children**'

_**- 'Be by My Side' **_milik saya selaku penulis.

**Soundtrack :** **Mr. Children – **_**GIFT**_

**Current mood: **Pusing nyuuww... ( ; _ ;)_**  
**_

**Timeline: ** Rikkai setelah kejuaraan Kantou

**Note : **semi-AU, OC, boy x boy

**Warning :** Gaje, abal, ancaman OOC-ness, salah ketik, mengandung 70% ketidak-waras-an author

_**Maegami:**_

"_Minna! O-mata hee~!_

_Memperingati 21 Mei sebagai hari ulang tahun Sanada Genichirou, maka itu, marilah kita beramai-ramai guyur Gen-chan~! *ditebas katana*_

_Baiklah, mengenai cerita ini, sebenernya hasil whole-day-stand. Sebenernya, Aiko sama sekali gak niat bikin fic ini. Namun karena tadi bête nunggu giliran di Kantor Kecamatan, tanpa sengaja Aiko mnegetik fic ini melalui ponsel. _

_Karena dirasa diberkahi ridho Ilahi, Aiko pun meneruskan kerjaan bejat-nya yang ternyata hancur ini (__**What I've Done**__ by Linkin Park). Mohon dinikmati tanpa beban, karena pada dasarnya author juga gak ngerti kenapa ceritanya beginian. _

_Tapi di samping itu semua, ini adalah hadiah (ter-abal) untuk Sanada Genichirou-kun. Selamat ulang tahun yaaaa, __semoga langgeng dengan mamah Seiichi._

_Silahkan dibaca, silahkan jika ingin me-review. No flame please, karena tombol 'back' selalu tersedia bagi yang tak suka dengan cerita ini,"_

O.T.A.N.O.S.H.I.M.I.S.H.I.T.E.K.U.D.A.S.A.I.!.!

**「もうやめにしようか？」自分の胸に聞くと**  
_"Apakah sudah selesai?" kudengar dari dalam hatiku,_

"Game Set! Won by Echizen 7-5!"

**「まだ歩き続けたい」と返事が聞こえたよ**  
_"Aku masih ingin berjalan," dan jawaban yang kudengar dari dalam hatiku lagi._

_"Maaf Seiichi, aku kalah,"_

Batinnya tak henti memikirkan bagaimana perasaan sang _buchou_—Yukimura Seiichi, saat ia untuk pertama kalinya gagal membawa Rikkai pada posisi puncak kejuaraan Kantou sebagai hadiah atas kesungguhan Yukimura dalam menjalani operasinya.

"Raja adalah sebutan kita sampai kemarin! Selanjutnya, kita pertahankan trophy kejuaraan Nasional!"

"Ou!"

**果てしない旅路の果てに「選ばれる者」とは誰？**  
_Pada akhir perjalanan tak berujung nanti, siapakah "sang terpilih"?_

Kejuaraan Kantou, _**aftermath**_.

Seluruh anggota reguler Rikkai tengah bersiap untuk pulang karena bis dari sekolah telah menunggu di pelataran jalan utama. Begitupun Sanada Genichirou―_fukubuchou_ yang tengah sibuk termenung mengevaluasi hasil pertandingannya. Berdiri sedikit jauh dari kerubungan tim-nya agar tak ada yang mengusik-nya sejenak.

"Sanada Genichirou-kun?"

Selagi sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya, Genichirou mendapati seseorang memanggil nama lengkapnya. Saat ia membalikan tubuh, didapatinya seorang pria paruh-baya ber-jas rapi tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Y... ya?" Responnya gugup.

Lelaki itu nampak sumingrah, "ah, aku tak salah orang. Sini, mari kita duduk dulu," rangkulnya menyeret Genichirou pada sebuah tempat duduk terdekat.

"Murakami, Bussan Academy," ujarnya sembari menyerahkan sebuah kartu―kartu nama.

Dengan ragu, Genichirou menerimanya.

"Aku tertarik dengan _skill_ bermain-mu,"ujarnya senang.

Genichirou masih menatap bapak tua tersebut tak mengerti.

"Langsung saja, bersediakah kau melanjutkan pendidikan dan karir tennis-mu di Bussan? 2 tahun akademik internal, serta setahun training skill di Rusia? Tiga tahun tersebut kuberikan kau full beasiswa,"

Genichiro tak percaya dengan pendengarannya, "tapi tim-ku,... maksudku, aku baru saja kalah,"

Pria tersebut―Murakami terbahak, "menang-kalah dalam sebuah pertandingan mutlak adanya, anak muda,"

_Fukubuchou_ tennis putra Rikkai tersebut diam sejenak. Belum selesai penyesalan yang mengalir dalam otaknya, Genichirou harus mempertimbangkan satu penawaran yang dirasanya takkan datang untuk kesempatan kedua.

"_Ano_, Murakami-san… beasiswa tersebut... benar kah?" Genichirou sekali lagi meyakinkan.

"Kalau bohong adanya, untuk apa aku menghampiri-mu," tawanya riang, "yang saya dan Bussan butuhkan hanyalah pernyataanmu atas kesediaan melanjutkan studi di sana. Untuk hal lain-lain, sudah kami tanggung,"

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku memikirkannya kembali?" tatapnya penuh harap.

"Hubungi aku secepatnya agar kita bisa mengurus berkas-berkas mu,"

**僕は探してた最高のギフトを**

_Dan ku cari GIFT yang terbaik_

"Yukimura..."

Sehari setelah berakhirnya pertandingan Kantou, Sanada memutuskan untuk sendirian mengunjungi sang pimpinan klub tennis putra Rikkai yang baru saja selesai menjalani operasinya kemarin.

"Bagaimana hasil pertandingannya, Sanada?" tatapan Seiichi tak mengarah padanya.

"Kita... kalah, Yukimura,"

―PRANG!

"Bagaimana bisa, Genichirou?"

"Double kita dapat memimpin kedudukan namun tidak dengan single,"

"Termasuk dirimu?"

Genichirou mengangguk, "aku merasa gagal Seiichi,"

"Dan di saat ketiga kalinya kita hendak menjadi Raja, kau malah melepas gelar itu!" jerit-nya frustasi. "Kau mengecewakanku," intonasinya merendah, tapi maknanya lebih menusuk, "...pergi..." jelas tergurat kecewa yang begitu nyata di raut wajah yang tertutup helai ikal biru tersebut.

**君が喜んだ姿をイメージしながら**  
_Sembari membayangkan sosokmu yang tengah berbahagia_

"Begitukah?" **Niou** merespon.

Sepulang Genichirou dari rumah sakit, pemuda itu menceritakan semua yang di hadapinya dengan sang buchou di lapangan tennis terdekat dengan rumah sang Trickster.

Niou hanya menghela nafas. Menjadi Seiichi yang sekarang pasti tak mudah, ia mengerti betul hal itu.

"Aku rasa ia tak menginginkanku lagi," adu Genichirou.

Sontak Niou menolehnya, "... apa maksudmu?"

Kedua bahu-nya terangkat, "sebelum akhirnya mengusirku, ia berkata 'pergilah' padaku," dengan pandangan sayu ia mengatakannya, "bukankah ia benar-benar bermaksud untuk mengatakannya?"

Niou tertawa. Kalau tidak sedang dalam mood yang bagus, ia mungkin akan beralih mengutuk mantan ketua kelas-nya sewaktu mereka di tahun pertama, "aku mungkin akan berkata lebih kasar padamu jika dalam posisi Yukimura yang sekarang,"

"Tapi, Niou... bukankah jika Yukimura selalu bersungguh-sungguh akan setiap perkataannya?"

"Sanada. Tidak, Gen-chan..." Niou merangkul bahu yang sejajar dengannya itu, "... Yukimura-buchou baru saja mendapatkan operasi pertamanya kemarin, dan hasilnya pun belum keluar hingga detik ini. Bukankah ini sangat memberatkanmu jika dalam posisi demikian? Terlebih kau mengabarinya dengan kekalahan kita,"

Genichirou diam merenungi perkataan satu-satunya pemilik rambut berwarna perak di angkatannya ini.

"Jaa, jangan terlalu dipikirkan ne?" tepuknya ringan.

"Tapi, ada satu hal yang kerap kupikirkan sedari kemarin..."

**僕の両手がそれを渡す時な**  
_Dan saat kuberikan kepadamu nanti,_

"Apa? Beasiswa ke Fukuoka?" jerita Bunta dan Akaya kompak.

"Aku sedang berbicara dengan Yanagi, bukan kalian!" timpal Niou dari bilik loker sebelah.

"Begitukah, Niou-kun?" tanya **Yanagi Renji** memastikan.

"Ia menceritakannya padaku semalam," Niou menghela nafas, "... tentang beasiswa itu, dan kemungkinan pengunduran diri-nya dari klub.

Terpaku sejenak, Renji kembali membereskan loker-nya dan menarik keluar sepatu sport-nya, "karena Seiichi ya?"

**ふと謎が解けるといいな受け取ってくれるかな**  
_Kuharap kau mau menerimanya dan memecahkan teka-tekinya_

"Itu benar, dan aku akan mengkonfirmasi kepindahanku ke sana," Genichirou membenarkan mengenai isu kepindahannya jelang musim gugur ini.

"Hanya karena Seiichi?" Renji menyebutkan salah satu bagian Troika tersebut.

Sejenak, Genichirou memberikan teman sekelasnya tersebut tatapan tajam dari balik hitam rambutnya, "bukan, karena setelah kupikirkan kembali, tugas-ku di Rikkai sudah usai-dan aku gagal,"

Renji diam meresapi pernyataan sahabat-nya sejak tahun pertama mereka di Rikkai tersebut.

"_Gomen ne_, Renji... aku tak bisa bersama dengan kalian lagi,"

"Seiichi akan keluar dari Rumah sakit awal Agustus nanti," info Renji.

"Dan itu akan menjadi awal keberangkatan-ku,"

Renji berdeham, sedikit dengan nada mengacuhkan, "Bussan itu aneh, awal semesternya di-mulai saat musim gugur," demi menangkap reaksi sang **emperror**, ia melirik pada sosok fukubuchou-nya itu yang ternyata tetap bereaksi normal, "namun, dibalik itu semua, kau mengejar mimpi-mu. Semoga sukses,"

"Terima kasih, Renji,"

**「白か黒で答えろ」という難題を突き付けられ**  
_"Jawablah dengan hitam atau putih," kita dihadiahkan dengan masalah yang sulit_

Awal Agustus,

"Selamat atas kesembuhannya, Yukimura-kun,"

Melenggang ke luar Rumah Sakit, Seiichi membungkuk pada perawat yang selama ini memeriksanya, "Suster juga, terima kasih banyak atas..."

"Bu~choouuuu~!"

Karuan Seiichi limbung begitu tubuhnya yang baru pulih tersebut diterjang dua monster kecil tak berperasaan ini; Bunta dan Akaya.

"Kalian?" senyum Seiichi mengembang saat mendapati satu Ace dan satu tukang makan manisan tersebut.

"Kalian! Menyingkirlah! Tak bagus menindih tubuh orang yang baru sembuh," omel **Yagyuu** yang segera di sambut Niou dengan menjiwir kedua makhluk berambut keriwil tersebut (well, yang satunya rada keriwil)

"_Okaeri_, Yukimura-kun," **Jackal** membantu Seiichi untuk berdiri sekaligus menyapa buchou-nya yang masih terlihat pucat tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Jackal," senyumnya lemah.

"Senang bisa melihatmu kembali,"

"Aku pun merindukan latihan pagi kita,"

Sesaat adegan kangen-kangenan, Seiichi menyadari ada satu hal yang janggal. Melatih ulang kemampuan matematika-nya, Seiichi coba menghitung keseluruhan Reguler yang menjemput dirinya hari ini.

"Mana Sanada?"

Ke-enam dari mereka terdiam. Tak mampu mengatakan kemana perginya sang fukubuchou.

Sampai akhirnya Renji yang terlebih dahulu maju ke hadapan sang kapten.

"Sanada, baru saja mengucapkan salam perpisahannya pagi ini. Dan ia menitipkan ini untukmu," dari genggaman Renji, terjulur sebuah amplop putih.

_'Pengunduran Diri'_

Seiichi menatap amplop tersebut dengan alis berkerut, silih berganti pandang dengan Renji. "Pengunduran diri?" diterimanya amplop tersebut perlahan, masih dengan rasa tidak percaya.

"Ia... pindah ke Fukuoka hari ini,"

Memastikan ucapan sang pemilik **kamaitachi** tersebut, Seiichi membaca surat yang terletak dalam amplop yang digenggamnya. Dibacanya cepat dan sekilas. Memang surat pengunduran diri. Pure dengan bahasa formal tanpa adanya clue maupun kesan yang bersifat pribadi.

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahukannya hari ini?"

"Karena Genichirou yang memintanya,"

Mendapati kata 'hari ini' dalam konteks kepergian Genichirou, Seiichi langsung berlari meninggalkan reguler yang berusaha menghentikannya-namun gagal karena sosok sang buchou terlanjur jauh, dan tatapan khawatir Renji. Mencari taksi, Seiichi menyebutkan tujuan alamat rumah Genichirou. Perjalanan yang mungkin memakan waktu setengah jam ke wilayah Kamakura tersebut, membuatnya seperti menanti berjam-jam.

**ぶち当たった壁の前で僕らはまた迷っている**  
_Kembali tersesat pada dinding yang ada di hadapan kita,_

Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Genichirou? Begitu saja pergi setelah ia mengomeli-nya dua minggu lalu. Kunjungan rumah sakit yang biasa rutin diberikannya setiap hari, kini mendadak mandek sampai ia keluar Rumah Sakit-untung saja Renji dan Yagyuu masih ingat dan setidaknya mengunjungi dirinya dua kali seminggu.

Melempar pandang ke luar jendela, Seiichi merasa seperti melihat sosok Genichirou dalam lalu lalang orang-orang yang dilihatnya. Memastikan pandangannya dengan mendekati jendela, ia lalu menyetop taksi setelah memberi nilai benar pada sosok yang tengah berdiri di sebuah bus-stop dengan sebuah tas besar di punggungnya tersebut adalah Genichirou.

**白と黒のその間に無限の色が広がってる**  
_Diantara Putih dan Hitam, ada warna infinity yang terbentang._

"Genichirou!"

Dan sosok tersebut menoleh padanya. Tergambar rasa terkejut dari tatapannya mendapati dirinya berjalan mendekati sosok berambut hitam tersebut.

"Apa maksud-mu menyerahkan ini!" Seiichi mengacungkan surat yang diterimanya tadi dari Renji.

"Aku mengundurkan diri," jawabnya singkat. Pandangannya turun tanpa menatap wajah sang kapten.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau tak pernah mendiskusi-kannya denganku!" Seiichi terengah. Langkahnya yang setengah berlari tadi benar-benar menguras tenaganya.

"Seiichi," Genichirou menggenggam erat kedua bahu sang pemilik pendar amethyst tersebut. Bermaksud untuk menenangkan tubuhnya yang masih belum 100% pulih tersebut.

"Jelaskan!" tepisnya.

Menarik nafas sejenak, "Seiichi..." Genichirou mulai memberanikan diri menatap iris ungu sang kapten Tennis Rikkai secara dalam, "itu adalah bukti ke-tidak-mampu-an ku membawa Rikkai menjadi juara tiga kali berturut-turut,"

"Dan kau ingin lari dari kenyataan itu?" selak Seiichi. Tatapannya masih semenyakitkan tadi.

"Apa maksudmu 'lari dari kenyataan'?"

"Kenyataan kalau kita masih memiliki Kejuaraan Kantou untuk dipertaruhkan," kedua bahunya menurun, tanda Seiichi tak se-emosi tadi, "... dan kenyataan kalau aku masih membutuhkanmu,"

"Bukankah kau kecewa padaku?"

"Dan aku pun kecewa pada diriku yang tak bisa hadir di saat kalian berjuang,"

Genichirou diam.

"Pikirkanlah, Genichirou... mimpi mana yang ingin kau wujudkan..." bisiknya setelah mendekatkan kedua tubuh mereka.

Pendirian yang dibuatnya selama dua minggu ini serta-merta goyah, "kau memaafkanku?"

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, karena tidak ada kesalahan sejak awal,"

**知らぬ間に増えていった荷物も、まだなんとか背負っていけるから**  
_Bahkan saat koperku mendadak berat pun, aku masih dapat membawanya_

"Maukah kau menjadi _fukubuchou_ ku... sekali lagi?"

**君の分まで持つよ、だからそばにいてよ**  
_Aku bahkan dapat membawa bagianmu, jadi…. tetaplah di sisiku_

"Terdengar seperti sebuah lamaran,"  
"Memang, ini adalah lamaran. Permintaanku untukmu agar selalu di sisiku,"

**受け取ってよ、君とだから探せたよ。僕の方こそありがとう**  
_Terimaah hadiah ini, karena kucari bersama denganmu. Aku pun berterima kasih padamu,_

Setelah membatalkan beasiswa ke Fukuoka-nya, Rikkai menjadi utuh kembali dengan fukubuchou dan buchou-nya.

"Menuju Kejuaraan Nasional! Kali ini kita pasti menjadi Raja untuk yang ke-tiga kalinya!"  
"Ou!"

**地平線の先に辿り着いても新しい地平線が広がるだけ**  
_Bahkan saat kita tiba di akhir cakrawala, selalu akan terbentang lagi cakrawala yang baru,_

_**Atogami**_

"_Gyaaa~! Abal banget! _

_Itu apaan? Gaje, typo, OOC pula! *jedotin Jackal*_

_Maaf ya, semuanya, mau bikin birthday fic, malah jadinya karangan bebas anak TK. Maaf ya Gen-chan… semoga hadiah ulang tahun-mu tahun ini tak seburuk fic-ku ini…_

_Minna, maaf ya sudah membuat yang beginian._

_Bagi yang mau review, akan saya terima dengan sangat senang hati._

_Mau baca aja udah sukur_,"

**Dengan semangat '45**

**-Aiko**


End file.
